Ever After
by Ethereal Vesper
Summary: Oswald reflects on his relationship with Gwendolyn oneshot.


**Ever After**

A Oswald/Gwendolyn Fanfiction

**Author's Note: **I honestly don't know what inspired me to write this, but I know that I have wanted to write another Odin Sphere fanfiction as I haven't written one in a really long time. But yes, I'm sort of happy with the way this one-shot turned out. As always, reviews are always appreciated. Okay, I'll shut up now.

* * *

He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her--the way she walked, more like glided, when she approached to him, the way she would softly, seductively, say his name in the most innocent way possible, the way her lips would purse together when she was deep in thought-she had truly captured him, his little blue bird.

Oswald almost felt guilty, dirty, that he had claimed her, and he constantly struggled with the fact that he may or not end up tainting the very innocence that had drawn him to her in the first place.Though she was a warrior, though she was strong; she still held a good bit of vulnerability, and he worried that his **darkness** would end up swallowing her whole.

And here he sat, at the foot of their shared bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest moving rhythmically in her peaceful slumber. Gods, she was beautiful. Without thinking, he let a gloved hand, trace the outline of her face, letting his fingers move down to the nape of the neck, gliding them straight over her collarbone. He felt desire rise in the pit of his stomach causing him to retract his hand as quickly as he had placed it there.

He wanted her, all of her, and that frightened him. Oswald had other women here and there---mostly when his father, no he mustn't call Melvin that anymore, allowed him to wander the streets of Titania. He had always been handsome, and, at times, he did use that to get his way. It would be safe to say that Oswald was indeed _experienced _in the ways of satisfying a woman.

But when it came to Gwendolyn, his muse, his everything; it was an entirely different story. She made him unsure; she made him question everything that he had known, everything that he had learned, and Oswald loved her for that.

A soft moan escaped the former Valkyrie's lips, and it nearly caused him to take her then and there and show her his love in a very different way. He cursed himself vehemently for being so weak, and, hesitantly, he allowed his fingers to become entangled with her luminous silver hair. The contact comforted him.

"Gwendolyn." Her name came out just barely louder than a whisper, his voice engraved with a great amount of love and possibly a greater amount of lust. The girl gently stirred at the sound of her name. He watched in awe as her violet eyes slowly fluttered open looking straight into his own crimson ones.

"Oswald?" she questioned softly. A soft shade of pink gently washed over her pale face as she became fully aware of his hand's position and the overall closeness of their bodies. "Did you only just return?"

He nodded. "I did not want to wake you until morning," he whispered, removing his hand for the second time away from her body. For but a moment, he swore he could hear her whimper from the loss of contact, but he was sure that he had imagined it.

"I have missed you, love," she whispered, positioning herself so her upper body was now laying on top of his lap. "Have you found any others? Any at all?"

Solemnly, he shook his head. "I am starting to fear that we are the only two left."

He had left her alone only a couple of days after the events of the Cauldron took place as much as it pained him to do so. He felt that it was his duty, and his alone, to search for survivors. But weeks of searching ended up to be utterly useless, as he had not found any signs of human, Valkyrie, or even faerie life since the world nearly was destroyed.

Barely audible sobs reached his fine tuned ears. "Do not cry, Gwendolyn; we will somehow make it through this. Even if we are the only ones left," he pleaded. The girl looked up at him, tears still spilling out of her haunting eyes, fear clearly written all over her face.

"That is not why I cry. I fear that you will leave me and never return."

"Ah." It was the only thing that he managed to say.

"You must think me to be selfish."

"Far from it, Gwendolyn. Your are by far the most giving and caring person I have ever met," he reassured her. His hands moved to her waist, and with a little help from her, he propped her up so that she sat in his lap. Gently, he buried his face into her neck, kissing the exposed skin ever so softly. "I love you, Gwendolyn."

"And I you."

"If you do not wish me to leave you alone, then I won't," he said, choosing his next words carefully, "We have survived the end of days together, witnessed the creation of a new world by each other's side, and I would not dream of living this new life without the one woman that truly understands me."

From the base of her neck, he carefully began a trail of butterfly kisses up to her chin before stopping, as if to test her. A simple, sly, smile from his partner was enough encouragement for him to continue. From her jaw to her right ear, he left yet another trail of kisses before whispering, "I will not leave your side: Not now, not for the rest of our days, and not in the next life."

"Oswald." He could hear the desire in her own voice, stopping him from his current task. And with one look from his lover, all of his fears and worries quickly subsided. The darkness that rested within him would surely be controlled and conquered by the light that radiated off this woman. The lust that he bared for her physically would never slow or destroy the budding love that he felt for her. This was his truth, his reality, now.

Their love would be the start of a new world, the start of new life, and, little did he know, it would all begin with this night. And even after their bodies would return to the earth and their souls to the heavens, their love would live and grow with each passing day, month, year, and decade.

From that moment to the end of time itself, straight into the ever after.


End file.
